Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: It's been while since Kurt and Blaine broke up. Kurt wants to reconnect, but when he gets to Lima, will he be able to withstanding what he sees? Can he get Blaine back? Does he want him back? Find out in a all new one-shot based off of Glee's Sixth Season Spoilers.


**Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

**A/N: Okay so I don't know if anyone has heard, but our favorite ship has sunk once again. Apparently on Glee Wikia, (I don't know what to believe anymore.) The couple split up off-screen. It seems that they argued a lot more which caused Kurt to realize that they were too young to be engaged and broke it off. Blaine didn't take it too well so he just like stopped working. He got cut from NYADA and went back to Ohio and is SPOLIER ALERT dating DAVE KAROFSKY. Yeah I know right! I don't understand why they didn't just set him up with Kurt. I mean Kurt's the one that Dave liked originally anyway, so I don't know how they are going to work this out. It seems it's pretty serious because they have nick-names. I mean **_**really**_** not even Klaine had their own nick-names. I don't know if 13 episodes are enough for them to reunite. I mean Dave's gonna be a MAJOR part of 4 of them. So will he be on back to back (because if so, then it'll be over real quick. Phew! Prays for it)**

**But of not, and it's spaced out, I'd don't know. What I'm pissed about is that they seem to be favoring Blaine a lot. I mean he let his grades slip and he got cut from school and goes to work as a coach for the Warblers (talk about a severe slap to The New Directions faces.) Plus **_**he **_**gets a new Beau! That's bull. Kurt should've gotten the guy and had to decide if he wanted Blaine again. Let Blaine beg to come back. But I guess I can see that since Kurt broke off the relationship that **_**he **_**should be the one to fight for it. I still think it's unfair. And another thing, why would Dave go after his so called friends' ex? That's not being a friend, that's being cruel. I thought Kurt and Dave were on good terms, and then he does this? I hope Ryan has a brilliant trick up his sleeve for Klaine. I want them back together; I think it's stupid for breaking them up again! **

**It's like Finchel all over again. Just let Klaine get married before the series ends. Please. They've conquered cheating and other fights, they should be able to conquer this too. What I want the most is for Kurt not to be the whiney ex. He's stronger than that, Blaine just has that puppy face that is great for apologizing and looking hurt. So it would be better if Blaine is the one to want Kurt back. I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm scared. I mean think about it. Blaine left New York and started coaching his ex-team and is dating Kurt's ex-tormentor. It would be… Idk the word for it… maybe wrong… for Kurt to want to break up a relationship. He's not that person. But I guess Karofsky is. I need to see what it looks like on screen in order to judge for sure. It seems to that Blaine is an insecure, immature little boy and Karofsky is a backstabber. I just hope that everything works out. I want happy endings for Kurt, Blaine, and Dave( and by that I mean Klaine married and Dave with someone else and is still friends with Klaine) I don't think I could handle a permanent break up of a couple that means a lot to me. It would kill the series especially since it's, it's last one. Okay rant over. But will be updating Forever Night, Confessions of a Teenage Drama-King, and Charming Little Deceivers very soon. So, stayed tuned. BTW this is a one-shot story based off of the spoilers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So it's been a few months since Kurt and Blaine broke up. It was a tough decision. All they did was fight. Kurt didn't want that and he was sure Blaine didn't want that either. So he made the decision and ended it. He didn't want the relationship to end, but maybe they both just needed a break from each other.

Kurt sat on a plane returning from Italy with Isabelle. He had decided that he would go with her to Italy for a while to work on covering some fashion shows. He had a good time. It took his mind off of Blaine, for a while.

"So, you thinking about reuniting?" Isabelle asked. She was Kurt's biggest fan and wanted the best for her employee.

"I am actually. I've had time to think. I love him. I can't imagine my life without him." Kurt said dreamily.

"I'm happy for you." She turned to looking into a Vogue magazine. "Do you have a plan B just in case?"

"Plan B?" Kurt looked up at her.

"Sweetheart, it's been a few months since you last saw each other. That's a lot of time." Isabelle said sadly.

"You think he might have found someone else?" He wouldn't lie, but the thought of it made him sick.

"Maybe, but if your love is strong, and I believe it is, he'll be thrilled to get back together." She said with a wide smile. Kurt was overthinking things, he was sure that everything would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was settled in at his hotel, he went to back to his old house to let his dad and Carole know that he was there for a few days. They were thrilled. After that he went to find Rachel. She hadn't did very good in Hollywood so she decided to come back to Ohio and help the New Directions try to win at Nationals.

He entered the school without any issues. That is until he ran into Sue. It had been a while since he last saw her. She looked the same.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little ol' Pinocchio" She said.

"Nice to see you too Sue." Kurt said.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Barbra, when hear the sound of screeching you'll know you've found her." She said and walked off. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's try it again, this time with feeling." Rachel said. Mr. Schue was watching from the piano as the class tried to sing 'This is how We do', by Katy Perry. Kurt couldn't help but smile at her. If Finn was here he'd be in tears.

"Yeah class," Kurt sighed dramatically as he walked into the classroom, "with feeling." Rachel forgot all about the students as she ran into his arms.

"OH MY GOD! It's so nice to see you again. How was Italy?" She asked. He explained everything to her and Mr. Schue before he took her out of class to stand in the hallway.

"So how's Blaine?" He asked. Rachel gave him a sad smile.

"I would say he's fine now. But when you left, he was a wreck." She said.

"How so?"

"His grades started slipping; he was even cut from NYADA." Kurt gasped. This wasn't the Blaine he knew. Blaine was stronger than that.

"That's terrible." Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. He's moved back down here with his parents. But Kurt, there's something you should know. Two some things actually." Kurt just stared at her.

"Well spit it out." He said.

"Okay well for starters, he's working at Dalton know. He's helping coach the Warblers." Kurt looked taken aback.

"What? No, we wouldn't do that to McKinley." Kurt said.

"He almost did it before according to same. I think that break may have been damaging to him. I mean he could've at least come to help me whip these guys into shape."

"I know something doesn't seem right. Then again he was always prone to a bit of drama like ourselves." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, but to this magnitude? Something's off." Rachel said.

"Well then I'll go take to him. Besides I've wanted to tell him something for a while now anyway." Kurt beamed. Rachel's face went through a wide variety of emotions.

"You want to get back together don't you?" She said excitedly, but then she stopped.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think that maybe now is the time." She said quickly.

"I think it is. I'll talk to you later; I have to go see him. He needs to know that I love him." Kurt said he ran down the hall.

"Kurt wait! There's something you should know!" But by then the doors had shut. "He's not alone." She said sadly.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurt pulled into Dalton Academy's parking lot and waited. He was nervous. He hadn't seen his ex in a very long time. He got out and went inside. He thought about how he first came here. Taking Blaine's hand and running through the halls. He shook his as he ran into some Warblers.

"Oh my god, it's you!" One exclaimed. Kurt smiled. It was an awkward moment.

"Yeah it is." He said. The little raven haired boy came up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm a big fan. I was in the audience when you and Mr. Anderson sung 'Candles'. It blew me away. I'm Ricky."

"Oh it's nice to meet you. I didn't know we had fans." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, you two are legendary. I'm Tommy." The chestnut haired boy said. Wow with them standing together like that with Tommy being slightly taller than Ricky, it reminded him a lot of himself and Blaine.

"Well thank you, is Blaine around?" He asked. The two boys shook their heads and pointed to the choir room. Kurt bid them farewell and walked to the room.

Blaine still looked amazing. He didn't apply that much gel to his head and let his curls loose a little bit.

"Hey stranger." Kurt said. Blaine looked up at him and dropped most of his books.

"Oh! Hey Kurt, how are you?" He said as he picked up his things.

"I've been well. You?" Blaine pursed his lips and then smirked.

"Rachel told you didn't she?" Kurt nodded his head. "Well it doesn't surprise me." He chuckled.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Kurt wondered if he was talking about school or them.

"Come sit with me so we can catch up." Kurt said.

They got together in the lunchroom and talked. Boy did they talk. Blaine talked about moving home and starting over. He loved working with the Warblers. He does manage to visit McKinley to say hi.

Kurt talked about what it was like in Italy. He got to meet a lot of designers and just had a blast. It was just what he needed. He made sure to call and check on his dad from time to time as well.

"Well happy for you." Blaine said as he gripped Kurt's hands. Kurt still felt the energy between them. It was still there.

"Thanks, so I have some news for." He said.

"Funny I have something to tell you as well." Kurt looked shocked. Was he thinking the same thing?

"Okay well you go first." Kurt said. Blaine was about to say when he looked up and smiled. Kurt knew that smile and the fact that it wasn't directed at him was like a knife in his heart.

"Here it is." Blaine said as he stood up and hugged Dave Karofsky. Kurt had to do a double take. Like what the hell? "Kurt I'm sure you remember David."

"Yeah you bet I do." Kurt said though clenched teeth.

"It's nice to see you again Kurt." Dave went to hug Kurt, but Kurt turned a bit.

"Same here. So what's this?" He asked. They all sat back down so Blaine could explain.

"Well after all the things that happened in New York and with me getting my job down here, I ran in to Dave. We started talking, then texting, and then dating. Isn't that right Yogi Bear?" Blaine blushed.

"That's right boo boo. It was shocking to us too. But it's been good. I'm out and proud. Plus my dad totally accepts Blaine." Dave said. Kurt felt sick. He couldn't believe this His ex-fiancé and his ex-tormentor turned friend were dating? It's ridiculous.

"I don't believe this." Kurt muttered to himself.

"We were hoping to have your blessing. We know that it's weird considering all of the history between us." Blaine said he held Dave's hand.

Kurt was at odds with himself. He was mad and hurt. He wanted to lash out and scream. But he had more strength then that.

"Kurt?" Dave asked.

"Honestly I don't know what to say." Kurt said.

"Well we know it'll take time to adjust, but it would be nice to be able to hangout more. Was your good news that you're seeing someone too?" Blaine asked.

Not really. It was more like 'I've been thinking and even though we're too young to get married now, we should still be able to make this work. I love you too much to let you go.'

"Nope, it was something else. Nothing important though." Kurt said sadly. He had to get out of here, now.

"Oh well you wanted to say it so please do. I'm dying to hear it." Blaine said.

"It's nothing. Not as great as your news. I…I have to go." Kurt said as he stood up and tried to leave.

"Wait you're leaving already? It feels like you just got here." Dave said.

"I know, but I have other obligations. So I'll talk to you later. "Kurt said as he began to walk off.

"Kurt please, don't act like that." Blaine said. "I know you don't approve of the relationship. You can be honest."

"Honest?" Kurt said as he turned around. "Okay you want honesty, you've got it. I don't approve of this relationship. I think it's heading for disaster."

Blaine and Dave just looked at each other. Blaine went to walk towards Kurt, but Kurt flinched back.

"I don't understand how you two could do this to me! You were the love of my life and I yours. And you," Kurt pointed to Dave, "were supposed to be my friend. How you go and hook-up with my ex? That's just wrong."

"We didn't know anything would happen, but it did." Dave said.

"You know my news was to say that I've been thinking of us getting back together. I wanted to make it work. But now I come to see this! I-I can't begin to fathom what the hell this is." Kurt said as he felt tears in his eyes.

"It's a good relationship. I thought you'd be happy for us." Blaine said with is famous puppy dog look.

"I can't be happy for you. You should be with me! Not him!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry Kurt, but it is what it is. I just hope that with sometime you can accept us." Dave said.

"Yeah and who knows you might find someone at NYADA. I saw how Greg looked at you in class. I think he would be perfect for you. Or maybe Adam?"

"Enough! I don't need your pity! Have a nice life." Kurt said as he stormed out of the school. At least that's how he saw it in his head.

"Kurt?" Blaine called his name. Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, uh yeah. I think you two look good together. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my hotel." Kurt said as he hugged both Blaine and Dave; even though it broke his hear to do so. He gave them one last smile and left.

"Hmm he too that better than I thought he would." Dave said. Blaine smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah he did, didn't he?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt walked into his hotel room and was met with Rachel and Isabelle. They both walked up to him and hugged him. That's when he decided to let all his tears out.

After about an hour Kurt was calm again. Maybe it had something to do with the drinks he's had. He wasn't drunk, but a bit tipsy.

"I just don't understand how he could do this, how _they _could do this. I mean, the history between us should've had them just being friends." Kurt said.

"Well it was a bad break up." Rachel said.

"Not to me. I mean I was hurting too and you don't see me with someone else." Kurt said as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah because you're dedicated. Maybe Blaine needs to do what you did with Adam. Just have someone around to make you feel something and then you see the person you really love and let things fall into place." Mercedes said over FaceTime.

"I feel lost and betrayed." Kurt said. Rachel turned to Isabelle and smiled. She got up and turned on some music.

_[Rachel:]  
>I'm breakin' down<br>Gonna start from scratch  
>Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch<br>My lips are saying goodbye  
>My eyes are finally dry<em>

Kurt looked up and then back at his laptop. Mercedes just smiled and waved goodbye. He stood up and danced around with his girls.

_I'm not the way that I used to be  
>I took the record off repeat<br>It killed me but I survived  
>And now I'm coming alive<em>

_[Chorus 2x:]  
>I'll never be that girl again<br>No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me_

_[2x:]  
>Miss movin' on<br>Oh oh oh_

_Yeah._

Kurt felt a little better. Singing always helped. He still couldn't get over it though. It was just too odd. Two people he cared about betraying him. But then again could he really call it betrayal? They were all single at the time so…should he really care?

__

_[Isabelle:]  
>I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)<br>I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
>I was such a good girl<br>So fragile but no more_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
>My whole world was electrified (electrified)<br>Now I'm no longer afraid  
>It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)<em>

_[Chorus 2x:]  
>I'll never be that girl again<br>No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_[Kurt:]  
>Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)<br>I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
>Is gonna be enough<em>

_[Chorus 2x:]  
>I'll never be that girl again<br>No oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me  
>Miss movin' on<br>Oh oh oh  
>Miss movin' on<em>

_(On and on and on and on and on)_

_[4x:]  
>Miss movin' on<br>Oh oh oh_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on _

Once the song was over he sat down and though for a minute. Like the lyrics said. He should shake it off like a etch-n-sketch. It'll kill him to let Blaine go, but he needed too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later.

Kurt was looking at Blaine's Facebook and noticed the status change; Plus tons of pictures of the two of them. It broke his heart.

"You know looking at that is only going to make it worse." Isabelle said.

"I'm a bit of a masochist." He said. "I don't know what to. I can't stay here or New York. I need to get out of here, out of the country. I can't be any place that reminds me of Blaine." Kurt said as he laid his head on his keyboard.

"If that's what you really want, then I have an idea." She said. Kurt looked up at her with questioning eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're leaving the country? Are you mad?" Rachel screeched into the phone.

"Look it's not permanent; Isabelle's just taking me to Paris, while school's out. Now I'm not spilling more. But it's something I want. I know it seems like I'm running, but I'm not. I'm living my life and I want Blaine to live his." Kurt said as he packed.

"Just please don't make any rash decisions based on a boy. Remember you told me that while ago." Rachel said.

"Yeah when you wanted to be naked for a play. I remember. I promise I'll come back. I just need to sort some things out."

"I'll hold you to that." Rachel said. Kurt could tell she was crying.

"I know you will. Bye." He said.

"No don't say that. Say 'see you later' that way it doesn't seem like you're leaving forever." She said.

"Okay, See ya later."

"See ya later." Kurt looked around his room and then called Isabelle. While he was walking downstairs, he felt something in his heart. So he started to sing.

_I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams so many plans<br>_

Kurt thought about his time in Lima. All the things that's happened in his life. From crushing on Finn, to battling with Rachel, to being in glee club, to getting bullied, to falling in love for real.

_I always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears<br>But never thought that I'd walk away  
>With so much joy but so much pain<br>And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look  
>And there we are on every page<br>Memories I'll always save  
>Up ahead only open doors<br>Who knows what we're heading towards  
>I wish you love I wish you luck<br>For you the world just opens up  
>But it's so hard to say goodbye<br>_

He looked out the window as they drove to the airport. He knew this was a big decision and he had already talked to Burt and Carole about it. They were sad, but they knew he had to go.

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad  
>I'll keep them here inside<br>All the times that we shared every place everywhere  
>You touched my life<br>Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye  
><em> 

All the fighting that he and Blaine did, all the making up was wonderful. Kurt wished that he hadn't ended the relationship. But if Blaine's happy, then he should be too.

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
>I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya<br>The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you  
>I'll always remember you <em>

As he took his seat Isabelle got up to go to the bathroom.

"You gonna be alright here?" She asked. Kurt nodded his head sadly. She smiled and went on her way.

Kurt watched as the plane started to take off. This was it, he was going to Paris to relax and unwind.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked. Kurt immediately turned towards the voice and saw Blaine with a satchel.

"Uh, uh" was al Kurt could say. Blaine sat down and smiled at him.

"Rachel called me and told me everything. She even threatened me with physically violence if I didn't do something. So here I am."

"But I thought you and Dave…"

"Yes we were dating, but it wasn't serious. Not like what we had, have. He and I ended on good terms. He said he didn't feel right about stopping a love like ours. Because after all, our love is forever." Blaine said.

"You're right, it is. I know it seemed like I was running…" Kurt started.

"I know; I felt like I was running too. Going to Dave was a horrible thing. I mean we got along, but I think a part of us knew it was wrong and cruel to you. Someone we both care about." Blaine said.

"You should be able to live your own life. If it's with Dave then be with him. I don't want you to miss a good thing." Kurt said.

"The only good thing in my life is sitting right next to me. I want to start over too. I mean it. There's no one else."

"Same here." Kurt said as he gave Blaine a kiss.

While they were romantically embraced, Isabelle called Rachel.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"You bet it worked. A love like theirs can withstand anything." Isabelle said with a smile.

The End.

**A/N: Okay so here we go the big ending. I hope you like it. The songs used were Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony and I'll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus. I know more songs could've been used, but I felt that they were suitable for my story. I still don't like the upcoming Season of Glee. I just hope that Klaine will be okay; otherwise Glee won't be the same. Stay tuned for updates to my other stories. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


End file.
